


ART: Old Rivals, New Passion

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Uniforms, Rivalry, Seekers, Undressing, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry wins the match, but Draco wins something else entirely.





	ART: Old Rivals, New Passion

**Title:** Old Rivals, New Passion  
 **Artist:** anokaba  
 **Media:** Digital  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** mild R  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Everything Old is New  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** Witch Weekly, Quidditch, Undressing  
 **Summary:** Harry wins the match, but Draco wins something else entirely.  
 **Artist's Notes:** For goldentruth who wanted opposing seekers, quidditch uniforms/gear, and a post-game, windswept, snitch carrying Harry with a perfectly unruffled Draco undressing him! (Thank you also for the headers and uniform ideas!)

  
**Art Preview:**   
  
[Original Daily Deviant Post](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/715279.html)  
  



End file.
